The GMC Journal
by allyappleCC
Summary: Summer has ended and Mabel has to go back Piedmont. Before her summer ended, she has taught Candy and Grenda to be "socially fit" since they were going to junior high too. Unfortunately, she has to deal on how to fit in herself now that she transfered to a school of dazzling, rich kids. What would Mabel do?
1. Chapter 1

Mabel

Wednesday, August 21

Oh my gosh! Me and Dipper are leaving Gravity Falls. Nooooo! But of course, this time I taught Grenda and Candy to learn to fit in. I mean, school starts here in Gravity Falls at August 2. So anytime soon they will need to be socially fit.

Well, before we leave within an hour. I decided to invite Grenda and Candy to the Mystery Shack. I was like, "Hey girls! I'm so, so sad to leave." and Candy was like, "I wish you permanently lived here on Gravity Falls." and Grenda was like nothing.

We kept on talking and joking like old times and we even played dress-up with Waddles. After thirty-two minutes, I am currently writing here on my journal. I'll explain how I got this journal later.

I can't stop writing. OMG. Only fourteen minutes before we leave!

While me, Candy and Grenda made a drawing of our friendship, Dipper is histerically looking for his mouthwash, even though I have explained to him he could buy one at Piedmont. Twelve minutes before we leave.

Dipper is repacking his things since he has found his mouthwash. I don't know why I keep writing this but, nine and a half minutes before we leave!

We are done with our masterpiece, we call it, "The Very Awesome Rainbowlicious Friendship OF Mabel, Candy and Grenda". We even put puffy stickers on it. But wait, we still have two minutes to spare!

"Guys, I have something for you." I quickly told them. I zapped upstairs. I went down and and gave them three stationary sets and a two hundred, thirty-eight paged blank book.

"Guys just send me your stories on what's going on here on Gravity Falls and I'll email you on what's going on around me. Okay?"

Candy pipped up. "Uh, Mabel. Can't we email you instead?"

"Pretty pwease with a sugar on top?" I asked them with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay!" Grenda happily said.

"Mabel, were leaving!" Dipper called to me.

"So long, friends." I winked and gave them a hug.

"Mabel, we will miss you. Don't forget us." Grenda said.

I went to Grunkle Stan's car. (And I am writing this while walking. LOL.) I first picked up Waddles, who is in a cardboard cage thingy with holes. After putting him in the seat. I sat down and closed the door. Grunkle Stan revved up the car.

"Come back next summer!" Candy and Grenda loudly said, cupping their hands on their mouth.

"I will!" I called back.

I better stop writing because the car is already moving,


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is funny. While we were already driving away, Dipper suddenly realized he left his mouth wash back at the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan stopped the car and yelled at him for a minute. So we went back there to retrieve it. Candy and Grenda were gone already, so there. Once Dipper got his mouth wash (which was on the floor where he unpacked his things.) we left the Mystery Shack.

We reached the bus station. I have prepared a haiku though.

_Alas, Time has come!_

_The bus station is crowded._

_What is going on?_

It's not about nature though. And I am writing this on the bus! Coolio right?

"Mabel, what are you doing?"

Dipper was talking to me! _EDIT!_ I put on earmuffs and continued writing. Anyway, I heard that me and Dipper's new school will be a private school, which means wealthy kids go there. I can say that within a week or two at school, I am on the Top 20 Popular Kids List in that school.

SQUEEEEEEE!

Friday, August 23

We have just recently arrived here two days ago and things are going great! We went to Hannibal Hamlin Junior, which BTW is the school me and Dipper are going. Also, there is a Senior High next to it called Hannibal Hamlin Senior. What are we doing at the school me and Dipper are going to attend? To get the books and stuff! Let's hit the books!

Saturday, August 24

We are having a picnic and the baby backribs is delicious. We also went to the playground. Such a waste because Dipper didn't want to play and all I see are three year olds.

Tuesday, August 27

School starts on September 3, the same day Candy and Grenda are going to school. I decided to go bike outside since Mom bought one for us. I put on my safety gear, which I hae put animal stickers on.

"Mabel, why did you put those stickers?" Dipper asked.

"No idea." I mumbled. I soon started biking. We stopped when we were two blocks away from home.

"Mabel, can we go separate ways?" Dipper asked softly.

"Sure, why not?" I said happily, but deep down my heart is broken. I mean, isn't this supposed to be sibling bonding time? Dipper smiled and biked away to the left. He didn't even say thank you! $#!+ Dipper!

While I was exploring the neighborhood, I saw a girl circled by girls who look more fabulous and wealthier than her. I got off my bike and protected the girl with my karate skillz. The girls freaked out and called me "Freddy". They ran away with their silly little handbags.

I introduced myself to her. Her name is Matilda Champion, she told me she was also going to Hannibal Hamlin. So I guess we will really be great friends, once she stops insisting I don't eat her as a cupcake.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like. This story is formatted like those Wimpy Kid and Dork diaries series but there's no pictures. So you could get it, there are three POV's: Mabel, Candy and Grenda's. In some occasions, Dipper will have his POV. In further chapters, there will be OC's coming along and I am not sure if I can describe them really well. Also, Hannibal Hamlin Junior and Senior is only fictional, I don't know if there's such school called Hannibal Hamlin High in Piedmont, California. Rate, review and share! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, August 2

It's weird, school starts on Tuesday. Couldn't they make it start today.

Tuesday, August 3

Ah, first day. This is how my morning started.

**Me and Dipper's Five Easy Ways on Preparing For School**

1. Wake up.

2. Take a bath. (I took a bath first, just like the saying goes, "Ladies first"! :P)

3. Eat breakfast.

4. Fix my things and put all necesarry things to be brought to school, also double check homework if there's time.

5. Walk to school.

Easy-peasy right? And I am here at school already.

"Mabel, I don't know how am I going to get the guts to walk inside and make friends." Dipper said worriedly.

"Dipper, come on! Friends and fame awaits us!" I chirped happily while doing jazz hands. Dipper sighed. He soon had a look of determination.

"Let's go!"

As we walked up to the door bravely, someone pushed their way in.

"Sorry losers!"

"Mabel," Dipper firmly said, looking serious. "I have a bad feeling were going to end up bad here. I mean, didn't that guy call us loser?" I just shrugged, it isn't a big deal anyway. And if we become popular, that guy will pay for his rash actions.

We pushed open the door and of course, it was crowded. I grabbed out a sheet of paper from my sweet pink and yellow backpack (Which had a peace sign and a rainbow keychain on it.) a sheet of paper that contained my locker number and combination, my schedule that I picked out while we got our books, classroom numbers and a map of the school.

"Hey Dipper, my locker is number 126."

"Mine's 112."

We went to the rows of lockers labled 100-150. Dipper found his locker first. I eventually found mine. I opened it and started putting things I don't need for my first class. It is very noisy, sheesh. I soon realized that it became slightly quiet and the crowd parted, like the Red Sea. I saw a very cool looking, fantabulous and beautiful girl, possibly in eighth grade.

"Hey Jessica, I love your boots!"

"Marry me Jessica!"

"Jessica, you look flawless today."

"Jessica, is it true that your parents bought the country club?"

"Hey Jessica! What's the latest on your latest SCAM!?" I asked mockingly in my mind. So the only person who heard it was me.

I went back on minding my own buisness until I realized something, her locker was next to... MOI? (BTW, moi is French for me.)

I dropped my books in surprise. I picked it up and soon she racked up all my locker space by pushing her locker door all the way to the right. Now that's the problem. :(((((

"Hey gurl! What's your name?" I asked. I always want to get updated with my idols, because now she's my idol! She looked behind and flipped her long black hair.

"Like you don't know." She spat.

"Eh..."

"Jessica Price."

"What?"

"My name is Jessica Price!" She sourly told me while she leaned on her locker door. She grabbed a book from her locker. Luckily, it was noisy again so no one heard us.

"Since you're done with your locker buisness, can I go to my locker now?"

"No, I have friends to talk to."

I mean, she could like meet at a certain place and talk there instead. Or, she could talk on her phone. I just stood there like I was rooted there. Was I charmed by her beauty? Or hurt by the way she speaks to me?

Soon, her friends arrived. And speaking of friends, I miss Candy and Grenda already! :(

_Rrrrrrrriiiiinnngggg!_

First period is starting in five minutes. Jessica kept talking with them until the bell rang again. She closed her locker and left. Wow. I quickly put the unecesarry things. I stared at my knitting supplies, it was tempting me to bring it. I just shut my locker and ignored the temptation.

As I walked about, I admired how this place looked like. I soon started to walk slowly. I skidded to a stop as I started daydreaming that I was as popular as Jessica. How I wish I had fairy godparents like those on _The Fairly Oddparents._

I went back to reality after I heard the national anthem. Uh, oh. All this daydreaming made my first day terrible. I rushed to my designated classrom. When I entered, everyone stared at me. I awkwardly shut the door. Once the anthem was done, I entered.

"Your late, whoever you are." The teacher said.

"Sorry miss, and my name is Mabel Pines."

"That sounds like a fat old lady's name." A girl with blonde luscious locks said. Wait, isn't that what Pacifica said? Everyone laughed at her joke, I laughed along also and I don't know why. She folded her arms and put her head high.

"Take your seat!" The teacher said pointing at a chair behind that girl. "Let's begin class, shall we?" She then faced the chalkboard. "My name is Mrs. Mulligan."

"Good morning Miss Mulligan." Everyone greeted her.

"Excuse me but I'm married!"

"Good morning Mrs. Mulligan."

"That's better."

She soon started writing things on the board. Obviously she told us to take down notes. Whatev, :D.

Phew, I'm done writing down notes and Ms. Mulligan is babbling again, blah, blah, blah. I mean couldn't she shut up? Oh yeah I remember, it's Mathematics class. What could I do? *facepalm*

Ms. Mulligan is currently leaning on my desk, blabbering on things related to numbers. And everyone in the room was like staring at either Ms. Mulligan, or me.

"Ms. Pines!"

I am going to drop my pencil, and I am in big trouble. ^^*

Lunch time. I'll explain how I got a seat later. I am currently stuck on a table where not a single popular girl or boy would like to go. They obviously don't know how I feel because they are...

**RICH, COOL AND POWERFUL**

If I was rich, cool and powerful, I would have been popular in just two measly minutes. And now I realized Jessica is looking at me INTENTLY. Did she want my attention? I don't think so. Because even if I stare back, and make silly faces (which I didn't do.) at her, she doesn't seem to budge.

I can describe her pretty well, since she keeps looking at me. She is fabulous and has what every girl wants. Jessica has long black hair with bangs, green big eyes, pale skin, and she is wearing fancy clothing like a "See By Chloe" handbag, grey jeggings and orange cardigan. She is wearing a yellow and brown striped sleveless shirt from Burberry. (I overheard one of Jessica's admirers that it was made from 98% silk, and 2% cotton.) And what am I seeing, she's wearing black leather boots from Prada? Give me a break, this girl is very far too rich. Isn't she awesome?

"Don't be blinded by her wealth Mabel." Dipper told me setting his lunch tray on the table.

"I'm not blinded by her wealth. In fact, I am blinded on how awesome she is."

"Mabel-"

I snapped, _EDIT!_


End file.
